


Pending Transfer

by fandomsandxfiles



Series: Peggysous and Agent Carter [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, They are Friends and you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles
Summary: Jack is stuck in LA for a little longer than he expected because of his gunshot wound. Peggy and Daniel aren't really too pleased at first.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson
Series: Peggysous and Agent Carter [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Pending Transfer

After the Isodyne case, Jack had to stick around in LA for a little longer as his gunshot wound healed. He became a permanent fixture in the west coast SSR, because he absolutely refused to take a day off. Peggy had to practically wrestle him to get him to wait for his wound to heal enough to walk again before he could start working again, because the barely moments after he regained consciousness he was already clamoring at the nurses to release him. When he was finally well enough (and Peggy was tired of the complaining), they began bringing case files to the hospital for him to look through. The minute he was released, he wanted to be back at work. 

They had him on desk duty, and although it was obvious that he wanted to be back out in the field, he didn't put up too much of a fight. That didn't mean he didn't bicker with Peggy and Daniel about everything else though. 

"Hey Sousa, why can I have your office? You're out in the field." 

"Jack, last I checked, it isn't your name on the door."

The case that Jack was most keen on working on was exposing the Council of Nine, which was understandable, because it was probably their fault he ended up with a gunshot wound in his abdomen and had to delay his flight back home so he could heal. "If you really want answers Marge, you should just torch the club. Wherever they run, that's where the secret documents are." But Peggy and Daniel just looked at him with wrinkled eyebrows. "What are you two looking at me like that for?" 

Peggy was the first to speak. "Why is arson always your first answer?" 

"I'm right, aren't I?" 

"That doesn't mean it's a good idea," Daniel said. 

"Do you have a better plan?" 

"No, but when I get one, it won't be a felony." 

***

When Jack was finally able to fly back to New York, it was bittersweet for all three of them. Peggy and Daniel were happy that Jack wouldn't be nagging them and questioning every decision they made anymore, but the office seemed almost empty without him. The desk he had been using was now pushed back into the corner, and the office was quiet. Neither Peggy nor Daniel wanted to admit to themselves (or each other) that they had actually enjoyed spending that time with Jack, and they definitely weren't going to tell Jack that. His ego was big enough. 

But it turned out that they didn't have to wait that long to see Jack again, because he started showing up at the LA office unannounced, at least once every other month. It was always under the guise of official business, like "checking up on you hooligans at the LA office" or "delivering a package deemed too volatile to be shipped normally," but he always stayed a few days longer than he said he would. He had become friends with Ana Jarvis when he was recovering from the gunshot wound, so he always stayed at Howard's mansion instead of a hotel, where it was a lot easier to extend your stay. 

"So, when can I expect your transfer forms?" Daniel jokingly asked one morning when they arrived at the SSR to find Jack already there, on a day they definitely weren't expecting him. Jack just played it off with a snort and a proclamation that he would never transfer to an office where he couldn't get a good slice of pizza. 

About a year later though, Jack was eating his words. There had been some troubles in the New York office, and it turned out that the other agents there weren't as trustworthy as he thought, so he decided to shut the New York SSR down. 

He was welcomed at the LA SSR with open arms, but not without Daniel and Peggy busting his chops. "Well, how does it feel to be in the land of terrible pizza?" 

"Sousa I am going to kill you." 

_\- the end -_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr @fandomsandxfiles-writes for fic, and @fandomsandxfiles for everything else :)


End file.
